Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.44 \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -\dfrac{49}{100} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.44 = -\dfrac{4}{10} = -\dfrac{11}{25} $ $ \dfrac{16}{20} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{49}{100} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{49}{100}} = \dfrac{-11 \times 4 \times -49} {25 \times 5 \times 100} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{49}{100}} = \dfrac{2156}{12500} = \dfrac{539}{3125} $